Nordus
The Nors are the people from the northern reaches of the Locus Barbaricum, living in the cold and often unforgiving peninsula and islands that touch the smoking sea at the top of the known world. Great Clans The great clans of the Nors each take on the name and aspects of one of the great beasts of the land, often seeking to emulate and learn from them. Ulfr (Wolf) The Ulfr clans are a secretive group of people, hiding many things from the general public and even the other clans of Nordus. Although they are secretive to outsiders, they are known to be an extremely tight-knit group, and they frequently cooperate even between the separate clans under the Ulfr grouping. The Ulfr clans live on lands known as the Great Wilderness to all the other clans of Nordus. Their territories tend to be heavily forested with some of the oldest trees in all the land, and, as these trees are regarded as the homes of the Little Ones, which are spirits of the wild, they are forbidden to be completely cut down. The Ulfr clans rely heavily on the hunting of reindeer, elk, and a type of Cervid that is kept a closely-guarded secret even to the other clans of Nordus. It is rumored that this type of Cervid is a breed of giant elk that has magical properties, but the rumors have neither been confirmed nor denied by the Ulfr clans, who see this type of Cervid as something that must be protected at all costs. The Ulfr clans also forage frequently for berries, nuts, and herbs. They keep herds of reindeer as well, which they graze in unknown areas on their territory. The Ulfr clans' towns are routinely abandoned on the Winter Solstice after 1 year of use. After they abandon one town, they move to the next town on their path. They will eventually come back to their original town after 4 years of this cycle, making the total length of the cycle 5 years. The Ulfr clans keep the reasons behind the regular temporary abandonment of their settlements a secret. Beorn (Bear) The Beorn clans are large sedentary clans found around the waterways and surrounding flatlands of the Norsland. The Beorns have a strong warrior-culture tradition and for a long time have served as mercenaries to southern warlords. Villages are composed of turf-roofed longhouses partially buried in the ground all surrounded by large palisades. They traded extensively with other clans, selling iron weapons and tools to those clans who lack the technology and infrastructure to make them. In exchange, they receive animal products which they lack. When at home during the summer months, the Beorn primarily farm oats and forage plants ahead for the winter. Outside of the farming season, the Clan's youth are sent away to trade or work as mercenaries. Beorn families are tightly knit, and family loyalty is seen as the most paramount of virtue a person can hold, protecting family is of greater importance than protecting one's honor. Göltur (Boar) Selur (Seal) The Selur clans live on the coldest reaches of the land, where other clans would not dare settle. Their lifestyle is almost entirely dependent on the hunt of seals, whale, and reindeer. In the summer months, they supplement their lifestyle with forages roots and berries but do not practice agriculture. Selurs have little wood and metal and as such tools, outfits, and dwelling are primarily made of the skin and bones of their prey, along with snow and earth depending on the season. The Selur make no permanent dwellings, following herds and prey. Elgur (Elk) The Elgur clans are semi-nomadic people from the inland flats and forests of the inner Norslands. Their lifestyle is centered around the rearing of Elks, reindeer, horses, and sheep which provide both food and goods for trade with other Clans. The Elgurs live in small villages composed of a few families spread among several leather and woolen tents. These villages are moved with the season as the Elgur move from pasture to pasture. The Elgurs shun material wealth such as gold, silver, and jewels. Rather they see herd size as one's true wealth and prestige. Kottur (Lynx) Refur (Fox) Ugla (Owl) Jarfi (Wolverine) Bjor (Beaver) The Bjors, much like their totem, live on the shores of many rivers, they are great river sailors and have built some of the most impressive structures in the Norsland. The Bjor primarily survive on fish, algae, and the cereals grown during the summer months. Culture Government The Nors are primarily lead by elective kingship where upon the death of a ruler, a new one is elected from among the tribesmen typically for their honor, valor, and wisdom. Most kings are elected rather old, easily past middle age. Although the word king is normally used, both men and women may be elected, the title remains king rather than queen. Religion The Nors lack a unified religion, rather they are shamanistic primarily worshiping a handful of clan-gods, legendary heroes, nature spirits, and their ancestors. In addition, each of the great clan worship an animal totemic spirit they believe grant them strength. Among the Nors, performing magic, and conducting ceremonies to the gods are typically seen as a women's duty, with the Great Seer generally being regarded as an equal or in higher esteem than the clan's king. Men are more likely to become bards and skalds, keeping the old legends alive. The most prestigious position for them is often that of Lorekeeper. Festivals are known as Blot or Sacrifice. In which the clan comes together, sacrificing animals which are then prepared in a large cauldron as a stew for the village to share. It is the King's duty to provide the main (living) animal(s) for a blot through any mean necessary, and for their vassals to add to it. Cattles are most prized, followed by horses. 'Trade' The Norsland are not particularly rich in resource and as such the Nors rely extensively on trade to supplement their lifestyle. The main exports of Nordus are; Lumber, whale oil, ambergris, honey, juniper, wool, furs, leather, tin, walrus ivory, and whalebone. Races of Nordus * Human * Skinwalker * Wolffolk * Catfolk (Lynx) * Bearfolk * Dryad Lycanthropy and the Changing Ways Where Lycanthropes in other parts of the world are typically shunned and persecuted within the light of day and hidden from and feared on the moon full nights, Lycanthropes in Nordus have a much different fate. To the Nors, Lycanthropy is seen as a sort of blessing, a connection to primordial spirits of the wilds. Lycanthropes in Nors Clans can live openly about their condition and those whose spirit-kin matches that of the clan's totem often enjoy great respect. The day before each full moon, Lycanthropes journey away from the town and deep into the wilderness where they may enjoy the primal freedom of the change. The Changing Ways The Lycanthropes of Nordus enjoy their own religious rites in the form of the changing ways, a set of shamanistic precepts that holds communion and unity with a changer's inner beast so that they may enter a state of harmony. Those who have mastered the Changing ways no longer suffer from fragmented memories and even gain some levels of control during the time of their transformation, still driven to fulfill their beast's instincts, but able to think, reason, and restraint (or at least redirect) themselves. Skinwalkers Many people of Nordus bear the blood of Lycanthropes in their veins, to them, it is a mark of strength and spiritual favors. Although physically indistinguishable from their mundane peers, many take on shamanistic tattoos to reflect their heritage. Category:Nation Category:Locus Barbaricum Category:Barbarian Nation